Mad Dan - Rewritten
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A rewrite of the original story request I did for ILOVESKITTLEZZZZ back when I was first starting out as a writer. Now rewritten with a better story plot. Please be sure to leave LONG REVIEWS. Enjoy!


_**Well, here's the rewrite of the original story, as promised. Sorry it took so long and the beginning's a little on the short side. I was trying to make this chapter follow several parts**_

 _ **Current Aliens (Used by Mad Ben): Diamondhead, Echo Echo, Goop, Perk Upchuck, Way Big, Rath, Terraspin, Four Arms, Bloxx, Nanomech, and NRG.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own Danny Phantom, and I don't own Ben 10! Although with the things they've done to Ben 10 with this reboot, it makes me sorely wish I did. Not dissing anyone who likes the reboot, just stating an opinion.***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Hero time!" = Normal Speech

' _Okay, one more time. Come on, Swampfire!' = Thoughts_

" **Lemme tell ya somethin', new Omnitrix that keeps turnin' me into the wrong thing! You keep turnin' me into the wrong thing!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue - Defeating Mad Ben!**_

* * *

"And what do we have here?" asked a very familiar Australian-esque voice.

Ben 10 Prime and his counterpart, Ben 23, along with the rest of the recently freed slaves looked to the top of the hill to see Mad Ben standing there with an arrogant smirk on his face as he glared down at them all with three of his little henchmen.

"There he is!"

Mad Ben looked down to see Mad Pakmar running to the edge of the cliff and pointing down to the green clad boy who is the hero of the universe in his world.

"That one destroyed Pakmar's business! Have you ever heard of such a thing?!" Mad Pakmar exclaimed.

Mad Ben just stared down until his attention was drawn to where his partner, Mad Rook, was frozen in ice from the neck down. His eyes narrowed slightly as his next words had a bit more of an edge to them.

"You fool!" he exclaimed as he accepted a laser rifle from one of his henchmen. "Can't leave you alone for a minute now, can I?"

He shot a few orange colored blast of energy from the weapon and expertly freed Mad Rook from his icy prison. Seeing that he was unfrozen, Mad Rook quickly made his way up to where his boss was standing, desperate to not get himself blown all the way to Kingdom Come. And trust me when I say that Mad Ben would have no qualms about doing so.

"I'll make it up to you." Mad Rook said.

He took the blaster from his boss as Ben Prime gave the freed slaves a few words of encouragement.

"What are you waiting for? You'll never have a better chance to take him down than now!"

The former slaves roared as they charged at the dystopian warlord version of Ben Tennyson, fully intent on enacting their sweet revenge for how he's treated them. But the Mad Max version of Ben wasn't worried at all. Especially since the only weapons these guys could scrounge up were rusty shovels and picks.

Mad Ben simply activated his Omnitrix, which he calls the Power Watch, and turned into a more Mad Max version of the alien transformation that Ben Prime calls NRG.

Mad Ben's NRG wears a Containment Suit similar to Ben Prime's, but has orange spikes on the lower arms, shoulders, legs and hands. It has a grey plate on his grill and a spiked handle. The light coming out of the grill is orange, much like his Omnitrix symbol that's located on the big bolt on his chest.

"You want me? Come get me!" Mad NRG exclaimed in challenge.

His grate began to glow dark red as extra powerful radiation blasts were shot at the charging humans. The results were the former slaves screaming in fear as they began to run for their lives. Truly, one can only really fight against these aliens with special training from either the Plumbers, or a strong warrior.

"But I promise you it won't be easy." Mad NRG gloated.

Mad Rook looked at his boss and saw how little he cared for the people he 'ruled' over and looked down in shame. He too partook in such tyranny and has grown ashamed of his actions. Deeply ashamed.

Seeing the cavalry being forced to flee in terror, Ben Prime quickly grabbed 23's arm and began to dial an alien in the boy's Omnitrix, which he calls the Hero Watch.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ben 23.

Prime pressed down on the dial and was engulfed in a flash of green light that turned him into the transformation that he calls Rath.

"THIS… IS RATH!" he snapped at 23.

He then hit the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach and turned Ben 23 into a version of his alien called Frankenstrike. But the transformation's name is different and he looks different.

"And this is Lightning Volt! Yes!"

Lightning Volt's appearance is based on 11-year-old Frankenstrike. His skin is one-toned rather than two, he has gold transformers on his back with light blue coils and bright blue bulbs. His gauntlets are gold, the set of stripes on his pants (specifically, his thighs and calves) are gold with the rest of them being black with a blue highlights.

His boots are gold with three bright blue lines. He has bolts on his elbows, shoulders, neck, and chest. He has long black hair and sideburns. He has a scar on his left upper arm, right shoulder, and above his left eye.

The Omnitrix is located on the light blue stripe of his belt.

Rath and Lighting Volt charged at Mad Ben with Rath running on all fours like an actual tiger, and spouting a bunch of crazy, rage induced nonsense as he did.

"AND RATH WANTS TO TELL YOU, BEN TENNYSON IN AN ALTERNATE-DIMENSION NRG FORM, YOU'RE GOING DOWN FOR THE LONG COUNT!" Rath shouted.

But Mad NRG was not intimidated in the slightest.

"Really?"

His Power Watch began beeping as he shot a final radiation blast at the two charging aliens and sent them skidding back as he transformed back into Mad Ben. But the Power Watch still has energy, and it allowed Mad Ben to use one of his stronger transformations. He pressed down on the Power Watch core and was engulfed in a larger flash of orange light that turned him into Ben Prime's To'Kustar transformation. Way Big. But he's different from Way Big Prime.

Mad Ben as Way Big is near identical to Way Big Prime except for orange replacing the eyes and the red parts. He also wears gray shoulder pads with orange spikes, spiked shoes, and orange wraps around his forearms. His arm and head blades are also serrated. He released a loud roar as his transformation was complete, scaring Lighting Volt and Rath shitless. Not that the Appoplexian will ever admit to it.

"It's time I showed you all just how easily I can crush anyone who opposes me!" Mad Way Big declared.

"JUST TRY IT! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU! RATH ISN'T - Uh Oh."

Rath and Lightning Volt were forced to dodge as Mad Way Big stomped on the area where the two smaller aliens were standing just a moment ago. And boy is it a good thing they did! They would've ended up as pancakes after being stomped on by that giant crazyhead!

As Rath came to a stop near a construction crane, he got mad again and began yelling at Mad Way Big for his actions.

 **"HEY! WATCH WHO YOU'RE STOMPING ON!"**

But he was forced to run again as Mad Way Big began to walk/stomp all over the area in an attempt to literally crush his foes. Hey, when you're a To'Kustar and are literally as large as life, you often have a tendency to squash the little folk. Rath quickly began to climb up a construction crane in order to get the high ground, but Mad Way Big simple smashed it with his arm.

Rath saved himself by grabbing a loose cable and swinging around Tarzan style to another crane. As the Mad Max style To'Kustar once again tore down this crane, Rath quickly climbed up to the top and jumped off onto Mad Way Big's arm. The Appoplexian ran like the wind up the super sized appendage as Mad Way Big reached over to his arm to try and grab the feline alien.

But unfortunately for him his greater mass meant more resistance created by the air around him, and Rath was too quick for him and jumped onto the To'Kustar's head before he could grab the smaller alien, causing him to wince as the cat alien almost stepped in his eye. He slapped a hand over the alien, inadvertently causing damage to himself as well. But Rath was also causing as much damage as he could while being held down by the super sized alien.

While this was going on, Lightning Volt climbed up to a higher cliff to get a better vantage point and grunted as he generated electricity within the pylons on his back. He shot a concentrated burst of blue lightning at Mad Way Big and hit him on the Omnitrix dial on his chest. It didn't do much damage, more of a tingly feeling in his chest from the lightning, but it made him let go of his head and allowed Rath to jump off of his head and onto the Power Watch dial.

 **"COME ON, DYSTOPIAN WARLORD ME! FALL DOWN ALREADY!"** yelled Rath.

The tiger alien grunted as he was encased in Mad Way Big's fist. The To'Kustar was obviously not amused by the antics of his two counterparts and planned to do something about it. Starting by breaking every bone in their bodies before slowly and painfully killing them for their insolence and using their skulls as a warning to all other rebels not to mess with him.

"That tickles. Stop." Mad Way Big said as he smashed Rath against the cliff face.

The Appoplexian groaned as he slid down from the large handprint that was left by his enemy while Mad Way Big backed up a few steps. Lightning Volt jumped up to where Rath was and began to help him up, only for his eyes to widen as he saw something downright dangerous for their health.

Mad Way Big just crossed his arms in front of him and was powering up a cosmic ray! Thinking fast, Lightning Volt heafted Rath over his shoulders and jumped up to the high ground just in time for Mad Way Big to fire a giant orange beam of cosmic destruction! Mad Rook and the others could only look on, Mad Rook being one of the people who were internally horrified at seeing Mad Ben completely obliterate someone using one of his aliens.

Once the attack was over, there was a deep groove in the sandy earth that showed where the attack hit, but no bodies were to be found. Mad Way Big walked closer to the land and started to look around. He knows better. Those two are alternate versions of him and they won't die so easily.

And he's right about that.

The Omnitrix and the Hero Watch both timed out as Ben Prime and Ben 23 took cover next to an abandoned building.

"Well that was a waste of time." said Ben 23.

Only to shut up as Prime glared at him for that smart aleck remark. Mad Way Big was getting impatient, however, and demanded that this fight be finished.

"Where are you, cowards?! Come out and face me!" he demanded.

"Quick - change me into Nanomech." Prime told 23.

But what he got in response was a raised eyebrow and a confused look. Either he doesn't have Nanomech, or he just named his differently.

"Little guy, about this big?" Prime said, indicating Nanomech's height. "Don't you have him?"

Ben 23 smiled and snapped his fingers as he realized what transformation Prime was talking about.

"Oh, you mean Teeny-Weeny."

Prime put his head in his hand at that. Out of all the hero names he's heard 23 give his aliens, THAT was by far the stupidest and the most insulting. Seriously, my fingers threw up a little when I typed that ridiculous name!

"Do I even have to tell you that's a bad name?" Prime asked

"Alright, alright." 23 relented.

He quickly activated his Hero Watch and pressed down on the dial, turning Prime into what appears to be a glowing ball of light that's making a metallic buzzing sound. But upon closer inspection, we can see exactly what Nanomech looks like.

Nanomech is about an inch tall at full size. He has grey skin that once had a green circuit-like design on it. Nanomech possesses green wings that look a little like blades. His body is a carbon/silicon-based alloy, and he has triangular feet. He wears the Omnitrix symbol where he used to have a large eye in the center of his face. From a human-sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks, he has a squeaky high pitched voice, but from anything of his sizes' perspective, his voice is very deep. After growing up a little more and aging some, Nanomech's circuit design is gone, being replaced with a design pushing more to his Alien Swarm design. He speaks with a more robotic tone, but still high-pitched and he has four small eyes around the Omnitrix similar to Stinkfly. His legs have also changed shape. His body also emits a bright green glow that completely surrounds him as we just saw.

Anyway, Nanomech flew off to take care of Mad Way Big in a way that was sure to work. Not that Ben 23 knows that. But the child was broken from his suspicious musings when a giant hand broke through the building he was taking cover behind. The boy slid down the side of the cliff as Mad Way Big completely destroyed what was once a perfectly good building. But he soon spotted our youngest protagonist.

Ben 23 ran as fast as he could, but with Mad Ben having turned into a To'Kustar he was going to catch up quickly, even with the headstart Ben 23 had. And from the grin he has on his face, Mad knows that.

Luckily, Nanomech is on his way to the rescue!

He quickly flew into Mad Way Big's ear and began to blast away at the To'Kustar's inner ear, causing Mad Way Big to put a hand to his ear due to the pain.

 **"OW!"** he yelled in pain as Nanomech kept blasting. "Miserable insect! Out! GET OUT OF MY - MY… WHOA!"

Mad Way Big seemed to forget that it's the inner ear that helps control one's sense of balance, no matter what species you are. Due to this, he lost his balance and fell back onto another large crane. This dealt a lot of damage to himself, and took him out of the game. As seen by the former slaves when the dust settled.

"Feel like… I'm gonna… barf." he groaned.

With their tyrant soundly defeated, the liberated slaves cheered at the top of their lungs at their newly acquired freedom while the Power Watch beeped and timed out, transforming Mad Way Big back into Mad Ben. From their perch, Mad Pakmar and the three goons were staring in disbelief. Mad Ben has been defeated? Just like that? And by these two goofball delinquents?! They were broken from their musings when they heard something behind them.

Looking behind themselves, they saw that a group of former workers had managed to sneak past them and take down another soldier. The leader of this group took the goon's laser cannon and took aim at them. Mad Pakmar and the goons looked at each other and came to a single conclusion. There's no way they can fight off this many slaves now that they're armed with something more lethal.

And so, they took the coward's way out and threw their hands up in surrender.

Back with Mad Ben, he groaned and sat up still holding his sore ear as Ben Prime as Nanomech flew down and transformed back. Mad Ben glared at the two do-gooder Bens out of the corner of his eye with enough hate to kill a rattlesnake.

"You cheated!" growled Mad.

"There are rules to this?" Prime asked in a mocking manner.

Mad Ben just continued to glare as he stood up, and in the corner of his eye, he saw his partner walking up to him. There's no way he's going to let these two goody two-shoes' win the fight.

"What are you just standin' there for?! It's time to end the madness!" Mad Ben demanded towards Mad Rook.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Mad Rook said in response.

Much to the surprise and shock of Mad Ben, his partner took him by the wrist and locked some sort of cuff over his Power Watch, cutting off his access to his alien transformations. Needless to say, he was really pissed.

"Remove this thing! Immediately! What do you think you're doing?!" Mad Ben demanded.

"Precisely what you ask of me. I'm putting an end to this madness." Mad Rook replied as he proceeded to chew out his former boss. "You're not fit to rule this world! Without your Power Watch, you're nothing more than a petty little thug!"

"Little? LITTLE?!" growled Mad Ben.

But Mad Rook was not in the least affected by the tyrant's anger. After seeing the error of his ways, the Revonnahgander plans to atone for his sins in whatever way he can. Even if it means turning his back on his tyrannical ruler of a former partner.

"It's time the people were allowed to fend for themselves! And time for you to pay for what you've done to them!"

Two of Mad Ben's former slaves walked up and put chain cuffs around his upper arms as they began to drag him away. Needless to say, the former ruler of this world was even more pissed off than before.

"This ain't over! You hear me?! I'll be back to make you suffer! Every one of you! You haven't seen the last of me!"

As Mad Ben was dragged away to be imprisoned, Mad Rook made a final inspirational statement.

"If there's any justice in the world, we have!"

But before Mad Ben could be hauled away for good, a bright flash of light appeared near the gathered group of people and aliens. And this was something a bit new to the people of this dimension, as they've never witnessed anything like this before?

"What the hell is this?!" Mad Ben demanded.

"Now way…!" gasped Ben 23, having a pretty good idea as to who it is.

"He's here!" Prime added.

"Who's here?" Mad Rook asked.

"Azmuth!" Prime replied.

The light died down to reveal a very familiar elderly Galvan standing there with a very ticked off look on his face. Mad Azmuth looks very similar to the Prime universe's version of Azmuth, but he's wearing some Mad Max style armor on his arms and legs with studs instead of spikes, with three smaller studs going along the center of his head like a mohawk, and he has orange eyes instead of green.

"You bet he is! Azmuth of the Galvan, the true genius behind the Omnitrix!" he proclaimed.

He walked up to Mad Ben and removed the cuff on his Power Watch before removing that as well, much to the Mad Max Ben's ire and confusion.

"What do you think you're doing, you wrinkly old frog?! That belongs to me!" Mad Ben exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong, kid. I created this watch so that the people of this universe could understand one another by…"

"Walking a mile in another species' shoes, right?" Prime guessed.

"Indeed, young man. Unfortunately this foolish version of you used my Omnitrix as a weapon to enslave his own people! And so, with his defeat, I have decided to take the Omnitrix with me and give it to someone who has already proven their worth and is far more deserving of it than he is." Mad Azmuth explained.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. With a device as powerful as an Omnitrix existing it'd be better if it's in the hands of someone who won't misuse that power." Ben 23 said in a rare moment of emotional maturity.

Mad Azmuth nodded in agreement with the younger version of Ben 10 Prime before teleporting off with his Omnitrix/Power Watch. He's got preparations to make.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well guys, I hope you like the start of this reboot of the original story. I wasn't sure if going with the 'It's a Mad, Mad World' scenario was a good idea to start us off. And if you're reading this ILOVESKITTLEZZZZ, I really hope you like the rewrite of your old story request and would love to read a review from you telling me how I did. But now, I have a few questions for you all, if you don't mind answering a few. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Do you want Danny to start with the eleven aliens that Mad Ben has listed above, or do you want me to start him off with either the Ben 10 Classic or Ben 10 AF/UA starting playlist?**_

 _ **2.) Do you want me to add in a little bit of RWBY for this crossover? (Such as Faunus being a subspecies of humans.)**_

 ** _3._** _ **)**_ **_The original story was meant to be a harem fic. Do you want me to keep the rewrite as a harem fic, or should Danny be a one woman man in this story?_**

 _ **4.) And finally, do you guys want Danny to dress in a more Mad Max style of clothing in this story like he did before?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading! Please don't forget to answer my questions and leave a LONG REVIEW. And I will see you all in the next chapter of whatever it is I'm writing! Bye guys and gals!**_


End file.
